Hellsing Vs Twillight
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Tras la boda de Jacob y Renesmee, el resto de la familia Cullen comete la idiotez de mudarse a Londres donde serán masacrados por los sanguinarios agentes de Hellsing.  Esto está ambientado después del final del manga y los libros.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

**Llegada a Londres.**

Todo era alegría, pues no hacía mucho que Jacob y Renesmee se habían casado y empezado su vida juntos. El único pensamiento triste que tenía Bella en ese momento, era que debía separarse de su querida hija, pues los Cullen habían decidido vivir en Londres. Edward le ofreció buscar un sitio más cercano para no estar tan alejados, pero Bella sabía que era hora de dejar a su hija crecer.

Además, ella siempre había querido conocer Londres, y debido a su clima tan parecido al de Forks, era ideal para empezar una nueva vida.

La despedida fue corta pero emotiva, toda la familia Cullen había entrado en el avión y únicamente faltaban Edward y Bella; que estaban muy ocupados despidiendo a Jacob y Renesmee.

-Hasta luego mi amor, escribiré siempre que pueda y te vendremos a visitar siempre que podamos.

-No te preocupes mami, estaré bien. Mi Jacob me cuida.

-Así es Bella, tú despreocúpate. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ella.

-Confío en ti Jake. Hasta pronto.

Edward también abrazó a Renesmee y para sorpresa de Bella, también a Jacob. El vuelo procedió sin novedad y en cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

En cuanto terminaron de desempacar, Alice y Jasper salieron juntos a cazar, pues ambos habían estado muy ocupados antes de la mudanza y no habían podido hacer nada. Alice controlando que a su llegada, todo estuviera dispuesto y Jasper, jugando a las vencidas con Emmett.

Ambos salieron disparados hacia los espesos bosques ingleses buscando una bonita presa. Se separaron y Alice cazó un gamo de gran tamaño. No era lo que estaba buscando pero algo era algo.

Comenzó a beber.

Cuando iba a medio camino de vaciar al gamo cuando sintió el olor de otro vampiro.

-Que raro… ¿Será vegetariano también? ¿O habrá venido a saludar?

Siguió bebiendo. Algo no estaba bien. No sabía qué.

Entonces lo supo. ¿Cómo no lo vio? Sus visiones no fallaban nunca… a menos que el venir a verlos hubiera sido una decisión impulsiva. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Para colmo de males, escuchó la detonación de un arma de gran tamaño muy cerca de ella.

-Jasper, ¿Te importaría ayudarme a tranquilizarme? Tanto pensar me arruina la cena.

-….

-¿Jasper?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta que el olor de su pareja había desaparecido, pero el otro lo sentía más cerca, exactamente detrás de ella. Alice volteó lentamente para ver quién era aquel extraño vampiro invulnerable a sus visiones y que sentía que tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su novio.

Era una chica rubia, muy bien dotada con una especie de uniforme color rojo sangre. Era una blusa militar arremangada con varias insignias en el pecho. Una minifalda ceñida con un cinturón completaba el conjunto. Además tenía unas medias rojas con botas de combate. Tenía un guante blanco en la mano izquierda y en su mano derecha… ¿Había visto bien? Su brazo derecho estaba completamente negro y parecía que un resplandor rojizo emanaba de ahí.

Sus ojos rojo brillante le devolvieron la mirada.

Y entonces vio su arma, era enorme, lo suficientemente grande para derribar un tanque de un solo balazo con su cañón de 88mm.

Las insignias tenían dos inscripciones. La primera el nombre de la chica.

SERAS VICTORIA.

Luego la otra, que hizo que Alice sintiera un escalofrío.

HELLSING; WE ARE IN A MISSION FROM GOD.

-Oye, tú la que no tiene sentido de la moda, ¿habrás visto a mi novio?

-Sí. Por desgracia tuve que matarlo. Esas eran mis órdenes. Pertenezco a la Organización Hellsing. Somos los encargados de la destrucción de los vampiros de Inglaterra.

Alice estaba paralizada por el miedo. Nunca había visto a un ser así. Quiso hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca la chica metió el cañón a su boca y disparó.

La cabeza de Alice voló en mil pedazos manchándolo todo de sangre, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba.

La chica abrió la boca y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a elevarse y viajar hacia a ella, desde el cuerpo de Alice y lo que quedaba de su cabeza. Cuando acabó de beber soltó un gemido de placer.

Entonces tomó su radio portátil.

-Integra-Sama, aquí Victoria. Los vampiros han sido neutralizados. Yo regreso al cuartel.

-Entendido Seras. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Parece ser que son un clan muy grande. Aún quedan otros seis ¿He de eliminarlos? La sangre de la que acabo de matar me ha dado el poder de ver el futuro y veo que si no los eliminamos ahora llamarán a un gran número de ayudantes.

-Aún no Seras. Cuando sea el momento, yo te avisaré y entre tú y Alucard acabarán con todos ellos. Mientras más criaturas del infierno logremos eliminar estaremos mucho mejor, recuerda bien: mis órdenes serán BUSCA Y DESTRUYE!

-Entendido.

Seras Victoria entró en carrera y transformó su brazo de energía oscura en dos enormes alas de murciélago que la elevaron por los aires y se dirigió a Londres, al cuartel general de la Organización Hellsing, los encargados de acabar con los vampiros en Inglaterra.

Mientras volaba pensaba en el gran odio que Integra había acumulado contra los vampiros desde que la Organización Millenium casi destruye al país.

Sentada frente a la ventana, Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing contemplaba el resplandor rojo que indicaba que su vampira ya había llegado. Algo le decía que una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

**II.**

**Desesperación.**

Habían pasado casi dos meses sin tener rastro alguno de Alice y Jasper. Algo muy malo debía haberle pasado, pues sus olores también se habían esfumado. Simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Todos discutían sobre qué hacer; todos menos Bella, que estaba muy pensativa.

-Bella, mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo la solución a nuestro problema. No es muy agradable, pero es lo único que podemos hacer.

Dicho esto Bella se levantó y se dirigió hacia una cómoda, de la cual sacó un gran fajo de billetes.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a Volterra. Si se trata de localizar a Alice, Aro estará más que dispuesto a prestarnos a Demetri.

Edward quiso detenerla, pero Carlisle le puso la mano sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella tiene razón Edward. Además, los Vulturi estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos si eso limpia su nombre en cuanto al incidente de Renesmee. Es más! Creo que todos debemos ir por ayuda.

Pronto todos se dispersaron buscando la ayuda que recibieron después del incidente de Renesmee. Mientras tanto, Bella llegó a Volterra. Sin perder tiempo, llegó a la torre de los Vulturi en donde fue recibida por Jane, la cual no estaba nada complacida con su visita. Bella le dirigió una sonrisa, pero ella no estaba para cortesías. Se limitó a guiarla ante sus amos y poder acabar esa maldita visita de una vez por todas.

Aro la recibió con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, pues él percibía esto como una oportunidad de hacer que ella y Edward se unieran a sus filas de una vez por todas.

-Mi querida Bella! Que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Es una emergencia Aro. Como líder de los vampiros me imagino que tienes bastantes responsabilidades, como ayudar a los débiles cuando lo necesitamos.

-Por supuesto mi querida, pero no te ofendas, no considero a un clan uno de los débiles.

-Aro, tenemos una emergencia. Alice y Jasper están desaparecidos desde hace dos meses. No captamos su olor por ningún sitio. Es como si se hubieran evaporado de la faz de la tierra. He venido a que me prestes el servicio de Demetri para hallar a mis hermanos perdidos. Aro, por favor, te lo ruego.

Alec y Jane mostraron su disgusto, mientras que Cayo y Marco miraban sorprendidos a Bella por su descaro. Por su parte Aro mostró su preocupación, pues el ansiaba tener a Alice. Bella los miró esperando salirse con la suya, pues en verdad necesitaba saber que su familia estuviera bien. Finalmente Aro asintió para disgusto de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Mi querida Isabella, no sólo te prestaré a Demetri, sino que haré que Alec, Jane, Félix, Chelsea y Renata vayan con él. Es más! Cayo y yo los acompañaremos.

Todos los aludidos dirigieron a Aro una mirada de negación, pero él hizo caso omiso de ella. Finalmente todos salieron de la torre Vulturi encabezados por Bella. En ese momento otro grupo de turistas entraba a la torre, justo a la trampa preparada por los Vulturi. Félix quiso ir tras ellos, pero Aro le mandó una mirada de advertencia. Siguieron camino al aeropuerto.

Mientras los turistas entraban una anciana miraba a ambos grupos; el de vampiros que salía de la torre y los turistas que entraban a ella. La anciana sonrió. Esos que entraban no eran turistas en lo absoluto.

Bella se tapó los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de angustia de la gente que entraba incautamente a la torre Vulturi. Alec y Jane hicieron lo mismo, pero para no imaginarse el banquete que se les había escapado.

La anciana se levantó de la banca y tiró la ceniza de su puro. Integra Hellsing miró muy divertida a los vampiros que habían logrado escapar y pensó cuánto tiempo les tomaría a Alucard y Seras acabar con ellos. Mientras que los que quedaban en la torre, no había nada qué hacer. Los Iscariotes acabarían con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los gritos de piedad que se escuchaban eran de los vampiros al ser atravesados por las espadas de plata benditas y las balas especiales de los católicos. Integra se impacientó al pensar que aún quedaba tiempo antes que a ellos les llegara el turno de acabar con esas criaturas infernales, pues el poder de predicción que Seras había absorbido le decía que debía esperar si quería acabar con la mayor cantidad de vampiros posible.


	2. Chapter 2

**III.**

**La torre de los Vulturi.**

Los incautos turistas entraron como siempre, todos con cara de idiotas mientras una vampira les mostraba las instalaciones y contaba la historia del edificio con una sonrisa irónica.

-Para terminar nuestro recorrido, pasemos a la torre principal, donde tendrán una magnífica vista de Volterra.

Entonces se dirigieron a la trampa, en donde los vampiros los esperaban sedientos. La mayoría de las veces Aro bebía primero, Cayo segundo y Marco tercero; pero ésta vez Marco sería el primero en deleitarse con la sangre de las nuevas víctimas. Dio un gran salto para caer sobre una chica joven que se miraba muy apetitosa. Entonces, para su sorpresa la chica le respondió con un disparo al hombro. Al principio los vampiros rieron, pues no les afectaban las balas. Pero observaron que Marco se agarraba el hombro muy adolorido y que de la herida manaba sangre. No podía ser; algo no estaba bien. Entonces los turistas se desprendieron de sus ropas haciendo visibles sus hábitos religiosos. El grupo se componía únicamente de religiosos católicos.

-No te esfuerces en sanarte vampiro, esa bala estaba bendita.

Al frente del grupo caminó una mujer con la cara cubierta de vendas, era la monja Heinkel Wolf; la líder de los Iscariotes.

-A vosotros os pregunto Iscariotes, ¿Qué lleváis en la mano izquierda?

-Llevamos la daga.

-A vosotros os pregunto Iscariotes, ¿Qué lleváis en la mano derecha?

-Llevamos treinta monedas de plata, llevamos la soga.

-Por lo tanto, ¿Quiénes sois?

-SOMOS APÓSTOLES SIN SERLO, CREYENTES QUE NO CREEN. VENDIMOS A NUESTRO SEÑOR POR TREINTA MONEDAS DE PLATA. SOMOS LA SOMBRA DE JUDAS ISCARIOTE!

-AMEN!

Monjas y sacerdotes sacaron las pistolas y las dagas de plata bendita. Era hora de acabar con cuanto maldito vampiro hubiera en la torre. Uno de los guardias se lanzó sobre ellos queriendo matarlos, pero no contaba con que ellos estaban entrenados para enfrentarse a todo tipo de monstruos. Los Iscariotes lo esquivaron dando un ágil salto y se dispersaron por la habitación.  
Eso enfureció a los vampiros, ellos eran los depredadores, los cazadores; no las presas. Los guardias de los Vulturi, originalmente muy obedientes y disciplinados se convirtieron en una multitud desordenada mientras trataban sin éxito de acabar con ese grupo de impertinentes, que en vez de huir, los atacaban sin piedad.  
Heidi se lanzó contra una de las monjas, la cual le clavó su puñal en el ojo haciéndola aullar del dolor. Acto seguido la chica la degolló sin piedad y para rematar le abrió el pecho y aplastó su corazón con sus propias manos.  
Mientras, Marco atacaba a la mujer de las vendas. Quería vengarse de su herida en el hombro y también aprovecharse que la mujer no tenía la mitad del brazo derecho. Ella lo rechazó con su rifle de asalto. Las balas atravesaron al hombre en los riñones, los pulmones, el bazo, las costillas, los hombros. Finalmente cayó sin poderse mover, pues estaba demasiado herido. Heinkel avanzó hacia él.

-Lo lamento, pero hace mucho tiempo que no cazo vampiros. Voy a disfrutarlo en nombre de Yumie y en nombre del padre Anderson. Pero sobre todo en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo. AMÉN!

Le puso la pistola en la frente y le disparó sonriendo sádicamente. Al igual que Integra, su odio hacia los vampiros había aumentado desde que Millenium atacó Londres. Su amiga Yumie fue mutilada por un vampiro llamado Walter y su maestro, el padre Alexander Anderson murió miserablemente a manos del vampiro Alucard de Hellsing.

Los demás vieron horrorizados cómo su líder moría miserablemente, al igual que varios compañeros los cuales eran despedazados sin piedad por balas y cuchillos. Los vampiros pedían ayuda a gritos a sus compañeros, pero éstos habían decidido que lo mejor era huir. Todos se avalanzaron hacia la puerta, pero a pesar de que estaba abierta no podían salir. Algo los repelía.  
Subieron la mirada y observaron horrorizados una página de la Biblia que estaba clavada sobre el marco con un puñal.

-Se le llama barrera espiritual, las criaturas de la noche no podrán cruzarla.

Era el fin. La sangre goteaba por las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Mientras que la recepcionista, al escuchar los gritos de angustia y las súplicas de perdón de sus amos, huyó despavorida. Algo le decía que los Vulturi estaban más que acabados; su única esperanza era encontrar a sus señores Cayo y Aro para advertirles del peligro de regresar a Italia. Ah! Si tan solo los señoritos Alec y Jane no se hubieran ido... así podrían haber tenido una oportunidad.

Por su parte, los Iscariotes habían terminado con su misión divina y quemaron los cuerpos de aquellos seres malditos. El olor dulzón de las cenizas de vampiro siempre hacía reír a Heinkel.

Salieron en fila de la torre, satisfechos por el trabajo realizado.

-Recuerden que quedan otros que salieron y no pudimos eliminarlos debido a que estábamos en público. Tenemos que buscarlos de inmediato.

-Eso no será necesario, cuerpo de asalto del Vaticano Iscariote XIII.

-Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Este asunto nos concierne sólo a nosotros. Italia es obviamente NUESTRO territorio.

-Lo que le digo yo, hermana Wolf, es que esos que se escaparon tomaron un vuelo a Londres, el cual salió hace diez minutos. A partir de ahora la Organización Hellsing tomará las riendas del asunto.

Dicho esto, la anciana se alejó de ahí dejando a una Heinkel furiosa y a un grupo de religiosos confundidos.  
Maldita Hellsing. Un día lo pagaría por todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**IV.**  
**El fin de los Cullen.**

Mientras Bella estaba en Volterra, los Cullen habían logrado juntar a la mayoría de los amigos que consiguieron para el incidente de Renesmee:  
El clan del Amazonas, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna; el del Denali; Eleazar, Carmen y Sasha; el clan egipcio Benjamín y Tia; el clan irlandés, Maggie, Siobhan y Liam; y los nómadas Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Charles y Makenna.  
Alastair, los rumanos Stefan y Vladimir, Kate y Garret se habían rehusado a participar en la búsqueda en cuanto supieron que los Vulturi también lo harían.

La reunión en la nueva casa Cullen estaba tensa, a nadie le agradaba tener que trabajar junto a los Vulturi, pero sabían que estaban a salvo, pues Aro estaba desesperado para limpiar su nombre. Todos miraban ansiosos a Dimitri mientras usaba su don para hallar a Alice y a Jasper, pero no halló nada. Era lógico pensar que Alice y Jasper habían muerto.

Entonces todos sintieron un olor vampírico poco familiar. Se abrió la puerta. Alucard e Integra entraron a la estancia con decisión. Los vampiros los miraron con curiosidad, pues tenían un aspecto muy extravagante, la mujer era rubia, muy anciana y tenía un parche en el ojo; por lo demás se miraba en su semblante severo que era una mujer de cuidado y que estaba en perfecta condición física.  
El vampiro por su parte vestía ropas victorianas y gafas de sol; además que tenía una pistola enorme en la mano derecha y estaba sonriendo de manera muy irónica.

-¿Ves algo, Alucard?

-No mi ama, mis ojos me dicen que aquí sólo estamos usted y yo. Pero mi olfato me dice...

No dijo más, levantó su pistola y disparó contra Zafrina rompiendo su concentración y haciendo que la ilusión se desvaneciera. Ella saltó para esquivar la bala, pues sabía que esas balas no eran comunes y que si la tocaba, moriría a pesar de ser un vampiro.

Ese ataque fue suficiente para que todos se dispersaran y adoptaran diferentes posturas defensivas y ofensivas alrededor de los misteriosos visitantes. Emmett no se resistió y se lanzó contra Alucard, quien lo rechazó de un manotazo.

Felix tuvo otra idea y se lanzó contra Integra, la cual lo esquivó con facilidad y de paso le hizo un profundo corte con su espada.

El vampiro gritó de dolor mientras trataba de controlar la sangre que le salía a borbotones del corte.

Alec decidió actuar, hizo que su neblina anti-sensorial avanzara contra los dos cazadores, estaba muy confiado. Entonces Edward gritó.

-ALEC! TEN CUIDADO!

Demasiado tarde, un destello rojo brillante cruzó la estancia como una flecha y atrapó al vampiro, el cual lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando sintió los colmillos penetrar en su carne y su sangre se iba drenando poco a poco. Jane estaba paralizada de terror, pues no esperaba un ataque aéreo. Finalmente el cuerpo de Alec cayó, totalmente seco y Seras aterrizó. Aún se relamía los labios de los cuales goteaba la sangre de Alec.

Jane pegó un grito de furia y le lanzó su ataque a Seras con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba furiosa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿QUE ES ESTO?

-ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITA, ME LAS PAGARÁS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO.

Dimitri brincó e inmovilizó a Seras, que aún se retorcía del dolor por culpa de Jane. Ella avanzó dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza personalmente. Seras le dio un golpe a Dimitri, el cual lo lanzó varios metros y luego transformó su brazo de energía oscura en un cañón, el mismo con el que había matado al Mayor, y disparó contra Jane.

Felix estaba en ese momento tratando de matar a Integra, pero ella era una verdadera maestra en la lucha contra los vampiros; él quiso lanzarse otra vez, pero apenas si logró esquivar el golpe de espada de Integra que iba dirigido hacia su rostros . Se paró frente a ella en una pose amenazadora, cuando escuchó el grito. Jane había perdido el equilibrio, pues el proyectil de Seras le había arrancado las piernas y las había mandado lejos. La visión fue suficiente para distraer a Felix, lo cual Integra aprovechó para abrirle es estómago con su espada. El vampiro gritó otra vez y miró horrorizado como sus tripas salían al aire. Se las recogió como pudo, pero Integra arremetió de nuevo cortándole la cabeza.

Seras desvió su atención de Jane, ahora convertida en una inválida y se lanzó contra Maggie. Jane quiso volver a probar su don, pero no pudo, pues Alucard la levantó y metió la mano en su pecho aplastando su corazón, luego la sacó y la lamió con placer. Estaba hambriento.

-Alucard, Seras, es suficiente. Acaben con esta pelea de inmediato.

Ambos vampiros le hicieron una reverencia a su ama.

Todos miraron horrorizados como el cuerpo de Alucard había comenzado a deshacerse en una masa informe, mientras un demonio negro con miles de penetrantes ojos rojos saliera de él. Por su parte Seras sonrió irónicamente y colocó su brazo oscuro en el suelo del cual comenzaron a salir varios bultos que tomaban forma de personas.

Emmett aprovechó y le arrancó la cabeza a Seras. Creyó que había ganado, pero miró que lo que sostenía era la cabeza de Alice. Gritó horrorizado, mientras que el gran proyectil que Seras disparó atravesaba de lleno su corazón haciendo a Emmett estallar en mil pedazos.

-¿Que hiciste? Acabaste con el alma de tu hermana, que hubiera vivido por siempre como una más de mis esclavos.

Ahora los bultos negros se habían definido completamente. Había varias personas, las víctimas de Seras, incluyendo a Jasper, Alec, un hombre de aspecto monstruoso vestido con el uniforme de las Waffen SS y otro hombre con un parche en el ojo. Este último intercambió un beso rápido con Seras y se dispuso a dispararle a los vampiros con un rifle de asalto.

Por su parte, el demonio de Alucard también había aparecido por completo haciendo que todos se estremecieran del miedo.  
El primero fue Carlisle, al cual Alucard le disparó al estómago para incapacitarlo y luego el demonio Baskerville lo devoró sin piedad. Esme tampoco fue muy difícil, pues la pérdida de su amado fue suficiente para dejarla quieta y que el perro demoníaco la devorara de un solo bocado.

Rosalie quiso vengar la muerte de Emmett lanzándose contra Seras, pero se topó con la afiliada hoja de Integra, que arrancó su cabeza limpiamente y luego atravesó su corazón, aunque eso no era necesario; era sólo el odio de Integra hacia los no-muertos.

Cayo gritó horrorizado cuando vio fijamente a Hans Güncshe, pues él conocía muy bien a ese hombre lobo, casi lo mata una vez. El soldado, ahora reducido a un "familiar" de Seras, lo miró fijamente y luego se transformó. Los Vulturi restantes profirieron un grito ahogado cuando vieron cómo uno de sus líderes era devorado sin piedad, mientras que el otro era mutilado por una simple mortal, encima de todo una anciana.

Por su parte Bella vio a Edward, el cual lloraba... sangre. Nunca antes había visto llorar a un vampiro y eso le inquietó.

-Edward, Edward, ¿Qué es?

-Ese... ese monstruo que acaba de matar a Cayo... es la razón por la cual... Alice no la vio venir. Asimiló parte de su naturaleza cuando lo bebió, así como ahora tiene los poderes de Alec y los de Alice.

-Sí, sí, sí... hazme un favor Eddie... ¿Por qué no te callas? O mejor aún... te mueres.

Bella y Edward voltearon y vieron a Seras, la cual le dio un golpe a Bella, la cual salió disparada varios metros, y luego clavó sus colmillos en Edward. Quiso resistirse, pero él bebía sólo sangre de animal y Seras sangre humana y sangre de monstruos, ella era mucho más fuerte.

Bella gritó y se lanzó contra Seras hecha una furia, pero ella volvió a colocar su brazo oscuro en el suelo y de él salió Edward. Bella se paró en seco. Entonces Seras le dio su arma a Edward, el cual se dispuso a dispararle a su amada. No tenía opción. Su alma ahora le pertenecía a Seras. Bella quiso huir, pero uno de los disparos le dio y perdió una pierna, luego se alejó cojeando, pero un segundo disparo le dio y perdió la segunda. Miró horrorizada a esa mujer pidiendo piedad, pero en ese momento el perro demoníaco de Alucard, el cual había generado varias cabezas la despedazaron y luego la devoraron.  
Todo había acabado, no quedaba ni uno vivo. Integra sonrió.

-Somos la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Hellsing. Los vampiros son nuestro trabajo.

Después de absorber la sangre que quedaba en el suelo, Alucard se fue. pero antes vio a Seras recoger algo del suelo. No dijo nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epílogo.**

Los lobos estaban reunidos en casa de Charlie disfrutando de una parrillada al aire libre y celebrándoles una despedida a Jacob y a Renesmee que irían a Londres a buscar a la familia, pues no sabían nada de ellos desde hacía tiempo. Ni siquiera por correo electrónico, que era bastante inusual.

Todos estaban muy animados, pues lo que creían era que los Cullen estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos de su nueva casa. Entonces sonó el timbre y Charlie fue a abrir. En la puerta lo esperaban Kate y Garret.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Ehm... sí. Somos amigos de Jacob y Renesmee. Queríamos hablar con ellos.

-Pasen por favor, están en su casa.

Los lobos saludaron calurosamente a los vampiros.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Supimos que planeaban ir a Inglaterra, y queríamos acompañarlos, pues también vamos de camino hacia allá.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tampoco han tenido noticias de Carlisle?

-Ni de él ni de nadie. Perdimos contacto con mis hermanas y hermano. Tampoco responden los otros amigos. Hasta hemos oído rumores de que los Vulturi andan desaparecidos.

-¿Qué?

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues un llanto desgarrador se escuchó detrás de la barda. Los lobos se pusieron tensos al sentir que era otro vampiro, todos menos Jacob, que reconoció el olor. Entonces Alastair saltó la barda con una agilidad que hizo que Charlie soltara un grito ahogado.

-Por favor! Por su propio bien! No vayan a Londres. Si hubiera sabido que Carlisle había ido a instalarse en una residencia fija, le hubiera disuadido de hacer lo contrario.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres, Alastair?

-Hablo de Hellsing. Son una organización que utiliza a los vampiros para matar a otros vampiros. Y estos no son vampiros corrientes, sino seres mucho más poderosos que los Vulturi. Si es verdad eso que he oído que los Vulturi fueron a ayudar a Carlisle a encontrar a Alice, entonces están muertos... MUERTOS! HELLSING HA ACABADO CON ELLOS! LOS HA BORRADO DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!

-Tranquilízate, yo como nómada he oído rumores Alastair, pero no creo que exista algo como Hellsing. Además, ¿Cómo podrían destruir a un clan tan poderoso como el de Carlisle? En especial desde que esa neófita Bella fue transformada, son invencibles.

-Hellsing es real Garret... de lo contrario no sería un nómada... pero amo mi patria y si deseo permanecer con vida, debo de huir de Hellsing.

Los lobos escuchaban extrañados. Nunca habían oído cosa semejante, ¿Qué rayos era Hellsing? ¿Una fantasía paranoica? Por su parte, Sue trataba de calmar a Charlie, que repetía sin cesar, _"vampiros, vampiros"_. Era lógico, el pobre no quería saber nada del asunto.  
Entonces los lobos se volvieron a alterar, pues el olor de otro vampiro estaba en el aire, pero este era muy diferente... Finalmente levantaron la cabeza y Seras aterrizó.

-Desgraciadamente, ese tipo tiene razón. Hellsing existe, nosotros somos reales. ¿Quién de ustedes se llama Rensemee?

Nadie le respondió, en su lugar, Sam entró en la fase junto a Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin y Leah y despedazaron a la sorprendida vampira. Finalmente, Seth prendió fuego a los pedazos dando por terminada a Seras. El segundo punto del día era tranquilizar a Jacob, Alastair, Kate y Garret... pero sobre todo a Renesmee, pues la aparición de Seras confirmaba que su familia había muerto. Por su parte, Charlie estaba demasiado ocupado digiriendo el que su hija sea un vampiro como para darse cuenta que había muerto.  
Finalmente Jacob decidió hablar.

-Nada nos garantiza que hallan muerto, por eso iremos a Londres y los buscaremos cueste lo que cueste.

-Yo no haría algo tan peligroso. Si van a Londres, es suficiente razón para que mi amo y yo acabemos con ustedes.

Todos voltearon a ver incrédulos las cenizas de Seras, de las cuales salían murciélagos que pronto formaron una parvada y cuando se dispersaron... la vieron ahí, con su uniforme color rojo sangre y sus ojos, reflejo de la oscuridad del infierno, como dijo Andersen.

-No vuelvan a hacer eso, bien podríamos pelear todos juntos, y yo los mataría a todos en menos de media hora. Además no vine a pelear, sino a hablar; así que repito: ¿Quién se llama Renesmee?

-Yo. ¿Qué es lo que deseas.

-Disculparme contigo. Yo tengo la obligación de matar a cuanto vampiro se aparezca en Inglaterra y... maté a tu padre. Mi creador se encargó de tu madre. He venido a entregarte esto, que fue lo único que quedó de ellos.

Acto seguido, le dio lo que había recogido del suelo el día de la masacre, los anillos de compromiso de Bella y Edward.  
Sin nada más que decir, levantó el vuelo transformando su brazo oscuro en alas. Pero no importa cuánto se haya alejado, aún pudo escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Renesmee. Suspiró y aumentó la velocidad. Pronto llegó a su ataúd. Ahí la esperaba Integra.

-Tienes demasiada compasión.

-Es lo único que queda de mi humanidad, déjeme tranquila.

Acto seguido, se metió a su ataúd y se durmió.


End file.
